Not another Zombie Sleepover!
by IHerdYouLiekMudkips
Summary: Roxas and Sora's Fifteenth birthday goes good so far..until a certain zombie crawls in during truth or dare...RiSo and other pairings.WARNING:Contains blood, Violence, And suggestive themes.
1. same old same old

Authors blabbering:blah blah blah!yeah well this is a funny storie that came to me in a dream..

thank god i didn't forget it like others XD

Disclaimer:i DO NOT own kh or kh2 but i call dibs on kh3 just joking. and if your not walt

disney then you cannot sue me!im INVINCIBLE!...(coughs)onto the story already!oh and for the disclaimer.DEMMY!

Demyx:abby does not own resident evil but if she did ooohhhh it would be fun :D aaand the zombie stuff starts chapter two. so don't get your panties(man-panties XD ) in a bunch over it.

**soras point of view**

WOOHOO! im having a sleepover! i can't wait!god i wonder what we'll do...maybe

order pizza and some truth or dare..he he..okay a little bit about me my names sora(duhh) and

today is my fifteenth birthday(1) and i am gay(2) yep i'm sure of it. my mom was _sorta_

_kinda_ REALLY happy..pssht fangirls. every one of them(3 already?)

"SORA!!!COME HERE FOR A SECOND SWEETIE!"uh-oh. what news does she have."yeah?""COME HERE NOW!"yep.

she has news. climbing off my bed i trip over air"DAMNIT!thats the third time today!"air hates me. i

walk out of my room slamming the door, going down stairs to the kitchen"what is it mom?"she looked

up with a big grin"..um...okay whats with the grin?""yourrr turning fifteen my little man!"

she ran up to me and hugged me to death"gahh if you want me to live for my birthday i think you

should let me out of the deathgrip mom."she just giggled and pulled away. is she on crack!?oh yeah

where are my manners?my mothers name is yuffie. she is always hyper but IS fun to hang out with.

yep. shes my bestfriend. awkward?not for her or i."sorry honey bunny. i'm just excited!YOUR TURNING FIFTEEN!why aren't you?""mom. your always like this for birthdays."yuffie giggled."i know

but.."she turned away running out of the room"MOM!?"yuffie came running back with a box in her hands

"open it."she said pushing it towards me."ribbon."okay. its hard to understand my own mother

sometimes i pulled it and it fell apart"I BROKE IT!"she laughed at me"noo. here"she finished opening

it and handed me a silver chain necklace with a three point crown hanging on it"WOW!I LOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU!!"

i quickly put it on and done a victory dance. she smiled and took my hands spinning us around"I KNEW YOU'D

LOVE IT!"she called down my brother."ROXAS!GET DOWN HERE HONEY!"we heard a slight groan and saw a heap of

covers heading towards us"AHHH!ITS THE BOOGIE MAN!"we both climbed behind the couch watching the heap. suddenly

it fell over and revealed...ROXAS!we burst out laughing"ROXAS IS THE BOOGIE MAN!?"yuffie yelled in question

roxas was angry"oh haha. why did you call me down?"mom twiddled her thumbs and another freaky grin appeared.

"you both are turning fifteen!WHOOT!"she grabbed roxas' hands and spun around."AHH LET ME GO!"i watched the

scene infront of me grinning away."IM GOING TO PUKE!"mom finally let go of his hands falling to the ground,

clutching her sides laughing like a mad man."okay no more sugar for you mom."she looked up at roxas"you can't hide the sugar from me for i am Yuffie Kirisagi Tough Ninja. NO ONE CAN KEEP SUGAR FROM ME!"roxas gave me a

pleading look i backed away slowly sinking behind the couch."oh no roxas. this is YOUR fight."roxas opened his

mouth to tell me off but just at that moment mom pounced on him tickling him"AHH!!MOM!STOP!YOU KNOW IM TICKLISH! I WILL GET YOU!!LET ME GO!! HELP! HELP HEEELLPP!!!"i watched as he tried to wiggle out of our moms grip."SURRENDER NOW!!"his face was red from laughing"FINE!AHHAHAHA!I GIVE UP!!"mom crawled off him with the goofiest grin ever"i told ya. no one can defeat me."just then she started eating a...

candy bar.

oh goodie. just what she needs. more sugar. ahhh me and roxas won't be able to sleep tonight. yuffie and her sugar. the womans coo-coo for candy. oh did i mention that im having a sleepover tonight?heck yeah. mom's gonna take care of the snacks. seeing as she has a huge stash of candy in her room."okay. so who are ya gonna invite son?and you better invite your older sister

Chibie. you know shes a hoot!"i groaned"fine mom. but shes more of your bestfriend then mine. but i admit shes cool."she gave another goofy grin"good. because i already invited her o' son of mine."i sighed. she always does this."buuutt. i also invited riku, axel, kairi, namine, selphie(a groan from roxas), tidus, and wakka. so no worries. OH and i ordered three pizza's

two for your sleepover and one for ME while im in the bedroom."i opened my mouth to ask what

the toppings were but she beat me to it"there are NO toppings on the first one and pepperoni on the second one AND there is plenty of soda and chips in the kitchen ANNDD finally there are three movies i rented today two are horror and one is a romance/comedy. that would be mine. and thats about it."i smiled. mom always knew what i liked."thanks mom." "no problem sweetie."just

then the door bell rang."thats gotta be either A your sister or B the pizza."she skipped off to the front door and answered it. i heard a 'CHIBIE!DARLING!' and then Chibie and mom came running in"hey chib."roxas said."hey yourself bud."she said sitting on the couch."hiya Chi-chi."she looked up at me and grinned like mom."hey kiddo."she said before coming up and lifting me in a hug."how ya been?roxas talks to me on the internet but i never talk to you

anymore!"ahh!damn my sister for being so strong.!i need a chyropractor."i've been good."i answered as she let go."thats good. let me guess. movies, friends, popcorn, pizza, your having a sleepover for a certain occasion?"i and roxas looked at eachother and grinned."what did you get us?"she grinned and told us to follow her outside. we did and we saw her motorcycle."big

deal."she laughed and took something out of the case by it."here you two go. you both get guns for your birthday!"she laughed."you guys are men to me. and men carry guns. so here. roxas you get a 9mm assualt rifle. and sora you get a Remington shotgun."Chibie said handing roxas his gun and me my gun."cool!thanks Chi-chi!"i said hugging her. she laughed."no problem squirt. got these special from Sailexa. she works at a gun store near the U.M.B.R.E.L.L.A company building now y'know?"i rolled my eyes. OH you wanna know about Sailexa don't ya. look at the wedding

ring on Chibie's hand and that will explain it...not really. but i made you think that didn't i?"yeah yeah i know."but all you need to know about her is she has: bug eyes, unbelievbly long skyblue hair, can control some puppet called _madelaine_ i know weird right? and her eyes are so red. it makes axel's hair look white!okay okay back to my sister talking."and thats the story."uh-oh. i must've spaced out"huh?"she laughed"there was no story i just said that cause i

saw you space out. i was just saying sailexa is coming later."i groaned"okay."she laughed"well your mom DID say we needed to pick up your buddies didn't she?and sailexa won't let me touch the combat jeep. not after last time."ohhhh. no needing to explain that one. grocery store+Chibie driving the combat jeepa very angry store owner. haha. yeah she was in trouble for WEEKS. moving on."so how long do we have to wait?"My sister lifted her wrist to look at the

time"i have no clue."amazing. she can go through combat training and only sleep ten minutes a day...yet she cannot tell time."well thats just wonderful."just then i heard a huge **_VROOM!_** oh my god. thats the sound of a mailbox being crushed, wait no!its sailexa with the jeep!i saw it pull into the driveway right beside Chibie's motorcycle. sailexa came out of the jeep and ran over to me and roxas"DARLINGS!!!"she grabbed roxas first and lifted him up in a big hug, then she grabbed me."GGAAAH. nice to see you too sai."sailexa saw the gun in my hand."oh no. don't tell me wifey gave you those."Chibie suddenly appeared behind her."guilty as charged sai. i did. but hey. they ARE practicly men now. don't get your pantyhose in a bunch miss prissy."oh no. do you want me to skip sailexa and Chibie's fight?no? okay then. just so ya know. _this_ is sailexa and **this** is chibie. and this is my poor mom trying to stop them.

"_I AM NOT PRISSY!"_

**"YES YOU ARE!!!"**

_"NO IM NOT YOU COMBAT OBSSESSED BROAD!"_

"PLEASE TRY TO CALM DOWN!"

**"SISSY!"**

_"JERK!"_

**"WIMP!"**

_"CREEP!"_

**"SCAREDY CAT!"**

"thats not nessecary chibie de-"

_"SAFETY HAZARD!"_

**"FINICKY OBSSESSED LADY!"**

_"CHILD SCARER!"_

"please don't bring hex into it!"

**"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"**

_"EVERYONES AFRAID OF YOU!"_

"IM NOT!"

**"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"**

_"YOUR EVEN FORGETFUL!"_

**"NAME ONE TIME!"**

_"YOU SAID TAKE THAT BACK TWICE IN A ROW!"_

"STOP NOW YOU BRATS!!!"

Chibie and Sailexa stared at my mom."you two love eachother now shut your mouths!and pick up these kids."my mom shoved a list into Sailexa's hands. since chibie would've most likely lost it."you two go and get them. and i'll take care of hex. who was running around with roxas while you guys were childishly arguing!now you go go GO!"yuffie screamed pushing the two into the jeep. just then i saw riku walking down the street. yayy my boyfriend."HEY SORA!"riku yelled spotting me. my mom sighed. oh no here it comes."you guys are so cuuuttee."riku came running but ducked behind a bush. i didn't know why. i looked around a few times until i was tackled to the ground."AHH!" "GLOMP!"riku yelled hugging me since he WAS on my back...on the ground..ow. i think im laying on a gnome."AWWW isn't that adorable!"oh no. my mom has a camera excuse me while i jump off a cliff from embarresment...

okay okay folks im back. AHH!im blinded!"AHH IM BLIND!"me and riku shout at the same time."sorry bunny bear...but this is going into the albulm!"i groan. not the albulm!"GET OFF ME RIKUU!!!I MUST BURN THEE PHOTO!"riku doesn't look like he's getting off anytime soon..."nah. i think the albulms cool."well i don't care!"fine with me rikuu."damn. wasn't supposed to say that."sora do you want some help?"hex said. she appeared right by me!!i thought she was in the backyard..."thanks hex. but how are you gonna get mr.fat-(riku:im right here!)-i mean mr.riku off me."hex took her hands out from behind her back to reveil...a water gun. riku laughed at hex"oh Noes. the waters gonna melt me-OWW THATS HOT!"AHA!burning water!hex my dear your a genius."IM FREE!"i yelled running into the house."mooom help!RIKU'S CHASING ME AND HEX IS CHASING RIKU WITH A HOT WATER GUN!"

-to be continued.

i didn't wanna make it TOO long. oh and (1)i wanted to make it like that! :3 (2)Hey. it was short and sweet. PEOPLE WANNA KNOW THIS STUFF! XD (3 already?)yes indeedie. everyone has a bit of fangirl/boy in them. 3

reviews are welcome. and if you know a better title PLEASE TELL ME!at first it was not another teen sleepover. but i thought someone else might have had it. so now its Not another zombie sleepover! and seriously. any suggestions. and i will look over them carefully .


	2. oh shit

A/N:i don't really know what ta say other then sailexia's name has been shortened to Sai for unknown reasons xD sorry...so onto the disclaimer!DEMMY!

Disclaimer:Demyx-she owns nothing. nothing and no more.

**Yuffie's point of view**

I laughed when i saw riku running from hex and sora running from riku with hex chasing riku...okay my head hurts now."HEX STOP CHASING ME WITH THAT DAMN WATER GUN!"riku screamed behind him."SORAAA!!!WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"oh no."AHHH HEX GET HIM!"I ran into the house after them"YOUR GONNA BREAK SOMETHING!GO INTO THE BACKYARD ATLEAST!

"I shrieked as everyone ran upstairs"THEN GET HEX AWAY FROM M-AHH!"hex shot hot water into riku's back, causing him to topple over. ouuch."Owwww."hex, sora , and riku groaned"well i told you guys to take it outsidee."i sang walking into the kitchen"well if she just hadn't of chased after me-" "oh its always my fault isn't it!?"i closed the kitchen door before i heard anything else. i just sighed"there they go again"

**Sora's point of view**

"aughh get off mee."i whined squirming under riku and hex"ooo you know you like it."riku laughed."oh very funny GET OFF ME"hex sat up"not unless you say please soraa"i groaned"okay please hex." "princess hex!"hex grinned"aughh fine please get off princess hex."augh this kid is not easy to please"of the whole universe!"the little gremlin said grinning widely"NO JUST GET OFF!"

she smirked"temper temper temper mister kisaragi"she just doesn't give up does she. i pushed her off and stood up"aughhh my back is gonna hurt for ever."hex just smiled innocently and skipped off to the kitchen"i haate her."i hissed. riku looked over at me and shook his head"she's only eight. can't blame her for being a brat"

**in the kitchen**

hex walked up to yuffie and pulled on her shorts"grandma yuffieeee. whatcha doin?"the little girl asked innocently. yuffie smiled and looked down to hex"im about to make cookies. wanna lick the spoon?"hex's face lit up"YES I WANNA I WANNA!"yuffie laughed and handed her the spoon"be careful though. its a wooden spoon. and i don't like the idea of bein a granny. just call me yuff or somethin"the little girl nodded to yuffie, grinning"kay gra-i mean yuff."

**with chibie and sai**

chibie was driving the jeep with tidus, wakka, selphie, kairi, namine, axel all in the jeep"please..make..them...shut up"sai laughed while in the passenger seat"sorry chibie dear. their teenagers. they talk."namine laughed a little while kairi and selphie talked about the newest fashions in the mall"did you know they came out with some new tanktops from baby phat?" "NO WAY SELPHIE!" "totally!"chibie almost held her hands to her ears

"their so squealy and loud. thank god our hex is a perfect angel."tidus and wakka were talking about blitzball while axel told storys to sai"hahahah did that really happen!" "true story!when i flipped off the trampoline i landed in the pool!"chibie decided to mess with the radio"bsszzz attention strange creatures have"chibie stopped at that channel"EVERYONE QUIET"

she yelled to the back, everyone stopped talking and listened"i repeat strange creatures have been attacking the city. some look absolutly insane, umbrella is known to have made these creatures. everyone lock your doors and stay inside. i repeat stay inside"then the radio cut off and a huge noise on the roof could be heard."what the hell was that!?"axel shouted. chibie shushed him"stay quiet"she whispered"if were quiet it might go away"

Rustling could be heard then something jumped onto the hood. it was absolutly horrifing. its brain was showing and it looked like it was decaying. it had a long tounge possibly 20 feet long"..oh shit"chibie whispered to herself. kairi had to resist the urge to scream and covered her eyes. selphie held onto namine closely, as wakka stared in complete fright at the horrible creature. it let out a cry and looked right at chibie."it might attack...if it does..sai get the kids out of here."

she whispered grabbing a knife from her ankle bracelet"im going in. bring it on"she said as it let out a shriek and whipped its tounge through the windshield grabbing her neck"CHIBIE!"sai yelled as chibie was thrown through the windshield and onto the streets"DRIVE THEM HOME SAI NOW!"chibie screamed as she stabbed the creatures tounge and swung her leg back kicking it in the head"HYAH!"Sai got into the passenger seat"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"she shrieked at chibie. The woman looked up and rolled out of the way as the bluenette ran the creature over"chibie get in!"chibie looked behind her to see two more of the creatures"forget about me just go!"

Sai stared at her wife"chibie..."Chibie glared"I SAID GO!"She yelled. Sai slammed her foot on the gas pedal and sped down the road.Chibie herself looked back at the monsters that looked hungrily at her"alright."she said taking out another knife from her other ankle bracelet"lets play."she whispered running towards them

**back at the house**

sora got up and went into the kitchen"moom im bored."he groaned hanging onto her arm, slumping down onto the floor"well im trying to baaake"she said putting the cookies in the oven"but im booorrred."sora moaned again digging his nails into his moms arm"OW go play with riku or something. get off my arm"yuffie hissed setting the timer and closing the oven door."well fiiine."sora said going back out of the kitchen.

"RIKU IM BOOOORRRED!"sora whined at the older boy."well what do you want me to do about it?"Sora stopped and thought for a few seconds.."i want to play super smash brothers or something."Riku sighed"thats such a boring game."the brunette pouted"your just scared im gonna beat you."Riku glared at sora"your not talking me into it"Sora slowly got an evil idea. he sighed"ahh fine riku. i'll just stare at that marth character.."Riku stared at the brunette"what?" 'bingo.' sora though

"yeah marth. his hair is so much shinier then yours."the silver haired teen got some crazy look"oh really?"sora smiled 'got him.' "but i guess if you don't wanna see how his hair is better then yours.."sora fakely sighed"then you don't have too." riku growled"fine fine. i'll play the game..just to see if his hair IS..shinier..."sora grinned"kay then come on slowpoke. up the stairs we go!TO MY ROOM!"he yelled grabbing riku's arm and dragging him half way up the steps

---

eeee cliff hanger. i know i havn't updated ina real long time. i have no excuse. i just wanna say sorry again. i will try updating faster ;


End file.
